A Way Back Home Tales From The Void Entry
by Misfit Heartbreak
Summary: Stuck on Earth for sixty years from being discovered from her planet, Ellabot will do anything to go back home where Wardbot her husband is waiting for her. COMPLETE, ONE-SHOT ONLY


**A Way Back Home Tales From The Void Entry**

**Title: A Way Back Home**

**Author: Misfit Heartbreak**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Sci-fi.**

**Word Count: 2,534**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Summary: (255 Character Limit) Stuck on Earth for sixty years from being discovered from her planet, Ellabot will do anything to go back home where Wardbot her husband is waiting for her.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Twilight that honor goes to Stephanie Meyers.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wake her up; we need to make sure she's alive!" a voice called out. She felt a pain in her arm before both went numb.

Ellabot dimly wondered what happened; she was in their nest underground with her son. The boy was sleeping against her side when they found her.

Her husband was fighting in the war going on above ground, distracting the humans away from their nest.

She felt a hand on her arm before blacking out, and she saw her child moving around, and her husband's face.

Next thing she knew, Ellabot was in a water tank with a breathing tube shoved down her throat, and her body inside human skin.

She felt dirty and unclean.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted her husband to tell her everything would be all right.

A human came up to the water tank, his face masked in a frown, and then he snapped his fingers.

There was a beep and then the water drained from the tank.

Ellabot was left on the ground in the tank, convulsing and gagging.

The human hovered over her and said something; she concentrated on the Earthling language.

"Welcome to Earth. I am Ben, the commander of leading people into space," Ben said. She stared at him and, after several tries, tried to say something.

"H...O…m…e. I…w…a…n…t…t…o…g…o…h…o…m…e."

"You can't go home. I'm sorry," he said, and then walking away, he snapped a finger and a human in army clothes went to

him.

"Dress her in some clothes, and then put her into the lab. Make sure you lock her in good and tight."

The rest was testing, needles, more needles, and drilling into her skin to test its strength.

Twenty Years Later on Earth…

After the twenty Earth years, the government moved her to an apartment complex.

Ellabot met another alien species, Rosely, a lizard-type creature formed to look like a human.

Rosely and Ellabot both understood how the other felt about Earth and they became best friends. One day the humans came for Rosely and killed her.

Ellabot just wanted to go home, and she often wondered what her parents and her brother were doing.

In her dreams, she connected to her husband through the mating bond.

Wardbot always swore that he would find her.

She found a way to keep in contact with him.

Ellabot wrote letters and burned them. The smoke went to her home planet, where fire was worshiped.

_Forty Earth years later…_

_From the moment our lips touched, to the moment our fingers entwined, to the moment they will wither away into dust, I have loved you. My life has changed since that day, the day our lives entwined and we met, falling in love even when it was forbidden to do so. I watch the days pass from night to day, hoping you will come and find me again. Even if it means spending my life on Earth and not in your arms, I will still love you. I say farewell and hope I will see your face soon._

_Forever your wife,_

_Ellabot_

Tears poured down her face, smearing her black eyeliner. She was a heartbroken woman, whose husband was lost light-years away on a planet no one knew about.

Ellabot put the letter into the fire. She knew that even writing a letter wasn't going to solve the problem, but it helped her cope without him.

She doubted that she would ever see her husband or her child ever again.

When she gave birth to their son, Wardbot spoiled them rotten with gifts and words of love, something so simple but that meant the world to her.

_Sixty Earth years later…_

Ellabot was finally moving on and ready to leave Earth, after sixty years of no word from home. And then the government told her she could not go home, because they needed to study her further.

Scars of torment, needle marks etched on her body, and she looked like a zombie, her eyes filled with tears again.

Her Wardbot would not be happy.

Ellabot walked towards the door, her shoes long forgotten. She walked to the Homeland Alien Center.

She wanted to go home and now.

The big guard that stood by the door glared at her with his big, brown doe eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Sorry lady, but you can't go in there," the guard boomed at her, his voice echoing around them.

Ellabot was not in the mood so she picked him up and threw him, knocking him to the ground ten feet away from where he had stood. Stunned, he could only lay there and let her pass.

Walking in the building, she went to the office labeled "Mike," the man in charge of recruiting and returning her kind to her planet.

"Yes, Mom, I will. Mom, I am going to have to let you go," Mike said, and then there was a click of the phone. He looked at Ellabot and paled.

"What can I do for you, subject55?" he asked.

"Home, I want to go home."

"I can't do that, and you know this. I've told you this for over five years now. Hell, Ben, the guy who was in charge before me, told you this." Mike was annoyed; why did this woman want to go home when her planet had been destroyed? That's what he had been told, anyway. Then again, she would never know.

"You're lying; you don't want me to go home."

"No, I don't. You're one of the most valuable women of your kind, and if you go we won't have healthy ones to study," Mike said, trying to bring Ellabot over to his side. He tried convincing her that if she went home, the government would have to bring more of her species back to Earth.

Ellabot was enraged.

Why did humans have to be selfish?

Couldn't they study other forms of life then her own?

Why did they want to keep her here?

"I've been here for too long. You have kept me on this plant from my family, friends, and my husband for sixty years. I want to go home to where I live. Please, let me go home.

"If not, then I will take action and you will not like what I will do to your planet Earth." Pleading was not the humans' way, so maybe threats would be. Ellabot's gut clenched at the thought of dying for threatening Mike.

Ellabot watched the emotions dance on Mike's face.

It was a little funny watching his face pale, go red, and back again.

Finally, he slowly reached for the phone and dialed.

Waiting for an answer, she sat down.

"Yes, this is Commander Mike Newton. I have subject55 here in my office. She wants to go home she hasn't stopped begging me for the fifteen years I have worked here." Mike got off the phone after a few more minutes and gave Ellabot a nod.

Ellabot was going home.

Her transportation was the spaceship that had brought her here. The round ship was silver with lights decorating the sides, and the top was pointed. She moved closer, touching the ship, and watched her hand light up in recognition; this was the ship she had ridden.

The humans had confined her on a flat surface during the trip to Earth. They tied her up, and then put her in the tank to transmit information through the tubes and needles inserted her head.

Ellabot's original body was not that of a human. It was, as they would call it on Earth, CYBORG.

Half of her face was machine, stretching from her teeth to her right eye. Her body was shaped like a human's but with machine organs and ribs. The skin was stretched across her body to make her look human, but she and her husband knew she was not.

Ellabot took a breath and let it out.

She was going home.

She needed to look like her own species and not an Earthling.

She went to seek out one of the scientists, Aro, who was in charge of the skin making for the aliens.

"So, you want your human skin off?" Aro asked, bewildered. His Italian accent betrayed his shock at this news.

"Yes. I want to look like myself, not an Earthling."

"Okay, if you're sure." He edged away from her to get to the computer, and was surprised when it didn't deny him the right to take off the skin.

Taking her hand, Aro put Ellabot in the water tank, hooked the suction skin foams to her body, and sent her into deep sleep.

After a while, Aro turned on the foams and watched as Ellabot's human skin was ripped off savagely. It was painful to watch her robotic parts and the human skin intertwine.

After five hours of cleaning and repairing Ellabot's body, Aro unhooked the suction skin foams and cleaned Ellabot some more. She was done an hour later, and awoke to no pain, feeling cleaner and more like herself.

Ellabot thanked Aro and went to her spaceship to await departure.

Two hours later, she was in space.

Two hundred fourteen days later, she was by Mars, the closest to her planet.

Another one hundred days and she was home.

This was it. She was finally home.

Ellabot flew the ship into the dock, and got out.

Walking on her planet was a good feeling. She felt at peace.

Ellabot went into the city and was shocked to find no one there.

Where had they all gone?

Did they leave?

Did they die?

So many questions were spiraling in her head, it was making her dizzy. She walked, the dirt crunching under her feet.

"Don't move," a voice said, cold and smooth.

A staff was pressed to her back. She slowly turned around and was shocked to find Jasperbot, her brother. His red eye widened and, mouth a gape, she screamed in excitement and flew into his arms. She had missed him so much it hurt to breathe at times.

Jasperbot finally got over his shock and enclosed her in a hug.

"Brother mine, I have missed you,'' Ellabot said her voice filled with happiness, and tears in her eyes.

He nodded and pressed closer to her, wanting to know she was there and not in his imagination.

"Missed you too, sister. Mother and father have been worried. I am finally a man and mated," he said as they were walking to his home, where their parents were waiting for Jasperbot.

Ellabot was happy to go and see them.

They stopped at a large nest; the top of the building was disguised as dirt, but the inside was another story. The house was an eight-foot high tunnel and eighty feet wide. Ellabot climbed down, sliding a little and jumped the remaining three feet. She landed with a thud. Jasperbot grabbed her hand and showed her the way.

When they got to his nest, Ellabot was shocked to see everyone waiting for Jasperbot, including her husband.

They didn't notice her and didn't say anything to her.

Jasperbot told them to be quiet and look at him.

"I found her. Can I keep her?" he asked.

When they noticed Ellabot standing there, her parents cried.

Wardbot walked up to her and held his hand out.

Understanding dawned on her face. She put her hand up to his and they began to glow.

Memories surrounded her, her baby hatching from his egg, Wardbot looking for her for years. He never gave up searching, while her parents looked for a way to Earth.

The pain they all went through.

Their hands continued glow for a few more minutes before dimming to a small light.

Ellabot hugged her husband and was glad he loved her; Ellabot had been scared he might find another bot to love.

"May I see my son?" she asked shyly, her eyes glistening. Wardbot smiled and led her through a tunnel with rooms on either side.

"He is sleeping," Wardbot said. He led Ellabot into a room to see that her son was only three years old; so few of her planet's years had passed while Ellabot had been gone. Her son's thumb was in his mouth as he wiggled under the blanket, trying to find a comfortable spot.

She glided over to him, her footsteps silent.

He was beautiful. His hair was bronze, brown. His eyes were shut but she could guess one was green or brown, while the other was red.

His three-year-old body was curled around a teddy bear, snuggling it.

All his body parts from the neck down were machine, and his index finger looked deformed.

Wardbot told Ellabot that he had accidentally stepped on the baby's finger and crushed it after the Earthlings had stolen her.

She ran her finger down the baby's half-human cheek, watching while he nuzzled her and his breath deepened as he fell into a deeper sleep.

"He's beautiful," Ellabot said, her machine finger tracing his features before she turned back to Wardbot.

He didn't know what to do.

He was nervous.

He was scared.

Ellabot didn't blame him.

She was too.

But whatever happened next was something that was meant to be..

Ellabot was home to stay.

"I love you," Wardbot said.

"I love you too," she replied looking from his face to the window, and at the dawn

It was a new day, and she felt at home.

Their fingers twined together as the sun rose.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back on Earth

The government's plan didn't work.

Their one experiment was gone.

They would have to find another one, when they went back in a hundred years.

They had no fuel to go to space and back.

Mike's plan had been ruined by Ellabot.

He would get revenge.

Not now, when there was no way to her planet, but soon.

**FIN**

**Note: The "suction skin foam" is a piece of equipment like a suction cup that removes or adds the human skin to aliens like Ellabot.**

**I would love to thank my beta karenec without her I would have never gotten this in on time.**

**A note on the suction skin foams, this is a device, which takes human skin and burns it on the robotics' body,**

**and also it scraps it off when told to do so.**

**It's a painful process, and a slow. When using this device it usually takes five to ten hours to do so. This is**

**why Ellabot was put to sleep.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story; I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Love,**

**Misfit Heartbreak**


End file.
